


sacred oasis

by velvettongue



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: And she comes, F/F, Maleficent is the bottom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvettongue/pseuds/velvettongue
Summary: Maleficent meets a pretty Fae Woman and turns her bed in to a sacred oasis.
Relationships: Maleficent (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	sacred oasis

**Author's Note:**

> literally i'm just horny for maleficent and i felt like there should be wlw smut with maleficent and an unknown character so i whipped this up. it takes place after the second movie!
> 
> the title is inspired by a taylor swift song - "dancing with our hands tied"

Maleficent went back for her. She went to that strange place of winged creatures, the rabbit hole she had fallen down the day she nearly died, for a pretty woman with wings who had caught her eye that day. 

Well, not only for her. These _were_ her people. She had lived a whole life of isolation, completely unaware of the world - _her_ world - beneath her feet; she had much to learn. But still, she couldn't deny that everytime she found herself tumbling down that hole again, she knew she would end up in a certain Fae's room. A Fae of ice and snow, her feathered wings and long hair white against dark skin, deep black eyes. 

And in that Fae's room, Maleficent was hers. Maleficent's eyes would land on hers again and again until the Fae pulled her in to that sacred room, and Maleficent would mark it's holiness anew again and again with every delighted exhale breathed into the air. 

Maleficent touched her skin and kissed her rough lips, ran her fingertips over the white paint brushed down her cheek. And her Fae held her close, sharp bone to bone, purring in to Maleficent's ear. She always drew back to undress Maleficent, peeling each layer of cloth off as she watched Maleficent's body come into view in all it's regality. She was so sharp, angular everywhere except for her smooth, almost translucent skin, her soft pink nipples atop the weight of her breast, a line down from the spikes of her collar bones. Perhaps Maleficent's form was already trembling at this point - every muscle in her torso, every undone hitch of her breath and slight bounce of her boobs - or perhaps she was expectant, her breath even and deliberate and her eyes on the Fae's, intensely potent and full of desire.

But the Fae delighted in knowing Maleficent would always wind up breathlessly at her mercy. She slid her fingers down to Maleficent's hip bones to folds that were always slick, pressed her thumb against a beating clitoris. Two fingers went inside Maleficent, firm and quick thrusts until Maleficent's moans filled the room, her breath tickling her Fae's neck, and Maleficent was anything but the composed, dominant, and untouchable creature she was known to be. And yet, she was still Maleficent, because she showed no shame. She held nothing back, her whining and helpless voice proud as she announced her pleasure through mewls and hisses, sighs and long, guttural moans. 

Her Fae had no complaints when Maleficent's shriek pierced the room and shaking hands pushed her had down along her body as she sighed, guiding her to the place between her legs and opening wide. The Fae's tongue simply slipped out, hungrily licking and dragging along vulva, and she would open her mouth around every dripping inch of Maleficent and suck and kiss as Maleficent's breath came too quickly, as she arched her back and cried out.

It was the best when Maleficent cried out her name, because when she did that her name was only Maleficent's. She would surrender it to her in a heartbeat, a secret between the two naked and buzzing Fae in that room. 

And so the Fae flicked her tongue across Maleficent's clit and heard her inhale, slid her fingers inside and closed her mouth around her clit as Maleficent sighed. She sucked the throbbing clit and pulsed within Maleficent for just long enough for a constant stream of uncontrollable mewling and shaking and fluttering eyelids from above.

And when she curved her fingers just so and felt the wave through Maleficent's body, when arousal came dripping down her chin and Maleficent screamed and then heaved heavy breaths into her limp body, when the Fae drew her fingers out with a grin and looked up at Maleficent's sweating and satisfied face - even when Maleficent recovered and pulled her close, smiled and nodded and pressed her lips to hers' -

The Fae's name was still ringing through out the air, a deafening proclamation of who Maleficent loved and just how crazy that love drove her.

**Author's Note:**

> even though this was kinda hasty, i hope u enjoyed! thank u for reading <3


End file.
